Can't touch this
by kate.h.h.h3
Summary: Hiccup was spending more time than usual one day in the cove training. Astrid, a little worried, goes to investigate what he was up to. What she finds is a bit of a surprize. Though this is about Astrid and Hiccup there, is no fluff what so ever.


**I have no idea were i got the idea for this! I was sitting in my room at about 9 pm and wanted to write something. I finished it at about 3am so it may sound a bit odd. I will just apologize now for any spelling or grammer errors! My typing system is a peice of crap. Enjoy!**

can't touch this

Now and again Hiccup was known for wondering off into the woods. It was no big secret of were he was going anymore so no one worried about it. The training grounds would just get too crowded sometimes so Hiccup and Toothless would hike back to the cove. There they would spend a few hours like they used to, perfecting flying and ground tricks. Astrid took note of this but didn't follow him often for she found his little tips on training annoying and unwanted. Even if they did help, she was not they type of person who liked to be corrected. One day when Astrid decided she did need a few tips, Hiccup was no were to be found. He had gone off to train with Toothless a long while ago, so he should have been back by now. A bit worried Astrid grabbed her axe and headed into the forest.

She followed her usual path through the brush and slowly approached the cove. Using her axe as a lever, Astrid heaved herself over and down the boulders surrounding the enclosed area. Just in case there was something wrong, as soon as she touched the ground Astrid planted herself against it in an army crawl position. Making sure she was unseen by anyone who could possibly be in there, she scooted her way across the ground and hid behind a bush. The more Viking way would have been to just jump out screaming and swinging her axe around like a mad woman but considering it was only Hiccup, she didn't feel like scaring the crap out of him again. Not after last time.

"Focus" Astrid said to herself pushing the, hilarious yet embarrassing, memory of the teenage boy actually wetting himself out of her mind.

She took a deep breath, then listened. A shuffling noise came from the other side of the cove. Astrid leaned against the bush and listened more intently. A few more sounds came to be heard. One was a deep growling sound that came in almost a rhythm. The other was a very strange sounding bird that produced an off key tune. She had never heard this bird sing before and figured it was just a new species that decided to land there on Berk. Astrid decided to investigate further and pushed a few branches out of the way. Looking through the bush she saw Toothless sleeping under a shady tree. He was flipped on his back and snoring loudly.

"Well that explains the growling" Astrid muttered.

She then scanned the trees, searching for this mysterious bird that was still calling out. To her surprise there were no birds in sight! If it wasn't a bird, what in Thor's name was it? Astrid turned her head so she could hear it more clearly. The "_odd bird sound"_ soon turned into off key humming. Astrid quickly scanned the cove and did a double take when she saw Hiccup smack dab on a couple of rocks making very strange movements.

He was **dancing!**

She choked back a laugh. This however was hard to do because as you could imagine it was extremely hilarious to watch Hiccup wiggle his hips and jump around on the pond rocks. After fighting through a few fits of laughter Astrid was able to just sit and watch through her peep hole. Hiccup was somehow able to maintain his balance while doing the odd motions someone might call dancing. Eventually after watching for a few more minutes, Astrid couldn't help herself. She stood up from her hiding spot and made sure she was visible. Toothless lifted his head and waggled his tail as he recognized the visitor. Hiccup however still did not notice, apparently too content with what he was already doing. Astrid made the _sshh_ sign at Toothless and started walking over to were Hiccup was...

"I can see your training *makes quotation marks in the air with her hands* is coming along!"

Hiccup spun around, turned a deep shade of red, followed by a slightly girly scream, and a **SPLASH!** As he fell off the rocks into the water.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped, running over to see if he was ok.

He soon resurfaced and swam towards the bank.

"Of corse, the one time you actually come down here for my help."Hiccup said wringing is wet clothes.

Astrid came all the way over, seeing that her friend was not too embarrassed about the situation.

"I've gotta say, I'm so glad I did!"

Hiccup grinned "I am very tempted to tell you to shut up."

"Yes, but we all know how that would turn out."Astrid laughed.

"So, what did you think?"he said elbowing her in the ribs.

"Well" she put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You've got some pretty strange moves my friend."

"what can I say?" Hiccup went into a pose. " ...You can't touch this"

**I'm sorry if you think the ending is corny, and yes it is very short. dont hate me**


End file.
